


In heart and flesh

by erigomjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor OC mentions - Freeform, jaemin cheats on his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erigomjen/pseuds/erigomjen
Summary: Jeno is more than aware that His Lordship is dangerous, but still he is uncapable of resisting to take him in his arms and make love to him once again.Inspired in Lady Chatterley's Lover.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	In heart and flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Please, note that this contains adult content. Refrain yourself from negative comments, just leave feedback!

The peculiar soft scent of His Lordship filled the air in the woods. Sweet vanilla over strong pine nut, and the melody of dry leaves cracking under his steps made Jeno struggle to hide a smile. The announcement of Jaemin’s arrival became true when Byul, the adorable golden retriever barked so excitedly at His Lordship’s presence, and the gamekeeper straightened his position to pay his respects, leaving aside the nails and hammer with which he had been working.

Lord Na was fascinating in a way that condemned his existence, with every step he took towards him, every look he had at him, every smile…

Every kiss they shared.

“You must have been working so hard, Lee.” The younger commented, amusement in his tone of voice. The sweetest symphony his ears could ever witness, but far from being the best.

“Never too much to comply to His Lordship’s orders” he stood up, buttoning up his shirt in respect. Jaemin spared a glance at the hard chest coated in sparkling sweat before the elder could hide it completely from his sight, even more amused at the embarrassment that the gamekeeper showed. “The easel is almost ready; it only needs a nice polish.”

“Fair enough.”

Their first time happen some months ago, when a light autumn rain showered the woods. Jeno was arriving to the small cottage that was given to him since he began to work for His Lordship and found there a so well-dressed young man, he was knocking repeatedly, asking for the owner to open the door, seeking shelter. It was no other than Na Jaemin, now Son Jaemin, husband of Earl Son Kiwoo.

He should have never let him come inside, but who was him to deny anything to such sparkling eyes and sweet, enamouring smile.

Truth being told, Jeno was frightened of the consequences of a sin he found himself giving in with no end. He was conscious, Jaemin too was, but His Lordship was a rebel in a number of ways he failed to imagine. From walking a long distance just to absurdly request an easel to a gamekeeper, to use such a cheap excuse to have his heart and body filled with Jeno Lee all over.

“Won’t you let me in this time? Didn’t take you for a rude man.”

“No mean to be rude, Sir,” Jeno defended his position, still cautious of the words he used with the man he had been fucking for some time “I just thought of your safety and the wellness of my own self. Don’t want to be chopped by Milord.”

Jaemin did not bother to hide his amused smile, it was adorable to see how scared Jeno was of his husband. Not that he could run after them or care about what he did anyways.

The younger walked the remaining distance from where he was standing towards the threshold of the cottage, completely aware that he could do whatever he pleased in what was his property. That included doing Jeno himself. “Your Lord won’t chop you, I promise” Jaemin said so confidently. “It’s him who works for me. He might be my husband, but at the end of the day, he’s nothing but a simple subordinate that thinks he can manage my money.”

“Isn’t that what he does?” Jeno questioned, still containing himself from reaching Jaemin. “Manages your business, your money, your―”

“He has no money and no title without me. Now, won’t you come with me today? After all that I’ve walked to reach you” he stood by the door, slowly unbuttoning his garments, teasing Jeno and himself with the nuisance heat all over his body. “Today I woke up so hard, but no one was there to relieve me this morning. Not that anyone else wanted to do it anyways.”

Jeno simply stood there, gulping nervously as he contemplated the sinful sight of His Lordship’s caramel skin shining with the sunlight. He could feel the urge to bury himself in Jaemin’s insides, pressing kisses against his skin, squeezing his body to prevent him to leave again as some sort of liquid he could never keep to himself.

“Your Lordship―”

“It was so difficult for me to resist jerking off, so I just had some fingers before. My cock hurts now, I couldn’t even have a decent breakfast.” Jaemin almost cried, still working on taking off his clothes. He was left with only his dirtied boots and pants down, not even capable of completely removing them. The urge of touching his hard cock was driving him insane, so he squeezed his legs and unconsciously bucked up his hips to at least brush his skin with the morning breeze. “Do I have to beg on my knees?”

He certainly had not.

The beast that Jeno was fighting to contain finally sprung out, he stormed towards Jaemin and carried him on his arms, leading them to the joke of a bed he owned.

“Jeno―” the younger whined to the touch of his neglected body. He worked his fingers on the annoying shirt buttons and vaguely contained the impulse to bite the white skin of the taller, freeing him from the cotton garment that kept him from feeling the hard muscles against his touch. Jaemin now had his nails crawling all over the elder’s nude back, and he clung to him as he was being pushed to lay on the mattress. “I thought you had enough of me, that you didn’t want me anymore.”

“I could never, Your Lordship” he mumbled against his neck, sniffling the sweet aroma he craved for what seemed like a lifetime. “I’m so addicted to you; this feels so good it makes me think I’ve died.”

Jaemin used to feel pathetic in front of his husband, begging for a tiny bit of affection from his uninterested heart. He now adores feeling like a pathetic little whore begging for another man’s cock, a man who could never give him the same lavish life he has forever known; he could never give him anything else than love, than pleasure.

With Jeno, he only needed that simple straw mattress and the heat of his body to subsist. No silk sheets, no sumptuous dinners, no luxury required to love such a man.

Love bites covered his chest, red and then purple petals around his rock-hard nipples, his abdomen and his soft thighs as he whined and moaned and breathed as if oxygen was never enough to keep him alive. The bloody red tip of his dick began to leak precum, and Jeno made his senses explode in thousands of colours as soon as his tongue brushed it so softly.

“Please, just fuck me now. Can’t stand it any longer.” He mumbled, almost crying out of the embracing pleasure.

Jeno complied, not that he was being forced to do so. He aligned his fat cock on the already prepped hole that clenched around nothing, and groaned in pleasure like a feral animal that has contained his impulses for hundreds of years.

He would never get tired of pleasuring His Lordship in any kind of wish it could ever occur to him. It could seem that it was Jaemin the one constantly begging, the one on his knees just to have just a bit of his attention, but in fact it was Jeno who had his heart on the floor, not even caring if it was dirtied by something that could be some sort of love but that in reality, was probably the only fun of a nobleman.

“Your Lordship” Jeno groaned “Jaemin… Mine.” He whispered against his ear, thrusting against Jaemin’s hole non-stop.

“Yours” the younger moaned, tearing up between gasps when Jeno’s cock hit his spot. “Just hold me, please, hold me. You feel so warm against me.” He begged. “Just hold me, please, more… so much that I feel it forever.”

Jeno continued thrusting against his ass, intertwining his callous fingers with the younger’s silk-soft ones, chest to chest to give the younger what he wanted. Jaemin became small, a mess of spasms and cries that signalled how close he was to his orgasm. He came untouched, later crying at the painful pleasure that took over him when Jeno stroke his dick as he chased his own release, still inside him until overstimulation had the younger just a step away from death.

Jaemin felt like snoozing to sleep but fought the impulse to close his eyes and instead, rested his head on Jeno’s hard chest, tracing circles on the built stomach and slinging a leg over the elder’s hip.

“You didn´t kiss my lips today.” He said with a pout, looking up to see Jeno still catching up his breath, squeezing one of his butt cheeks.

“You want me to?”

“It would be lovely if you wanted it yourself.”

Jaemin only smiled, as if he encouraged Jeno to have some confidence to take his lips with less fear. His cheeks heated up when the gamekeeper chuckled fondly, his big hands cradling his face so softly that it lulled him to close his eyes and savour the warm breath against his own lips.

It was so sweet to hear the smacking of their lips, another of Jeno’s favourite melodies, only surpassed by Jaemin’s moans when he had his dick entering him. He held up his chin to reach better access, swirling his tongue to invade the younger’s cavity.

His Lordship dared to let himself go, crawling over Jeno’s body to have his hard on inside again. The second orgasm came soon, but they barely unattached their lips this time, tongues licking one another, strings of saliva bouncing up and down to the pace of Jaemin riding Jeno’s cock.

Their breaths took longer to recover, both now caressing each other’s limbs in reassurance. ‘ _You were so good today. Was I good too?’_

“How lovely you are, and to think that you’re mine.” Jeno whispered to Jaemin’s head, his fingers brushing the hair on his nape so gently. “That I love you with this damned soul.”

“The soul that is mine too, because I belong to you just like you belong to me in the sweetest of loves.”

Jaemin turned so that Jeno would spoon him, the elder using the opportunity to pepper soft kisses on the younger’s spine. “Will you hug me until I wake up?” His Lordship asked, almost in a plead.

“You know I’m one to make your demands come true, my love.”

“What if I asked you to be with me forever?” Jaemin asked, looking up to see the man he loved through his pretty long lashes. That innocent look, the sweet expression that drove Jeno to madness.

“It’s what I was made for. To love you,” Jeno smiled fondly, still caressing the younger’s body “…to please you forever, in heart and flesh.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first original work in English! If you have feedback on my writing, please go ahead ^^ Sorry if my vocabulary was limited jshdjasd.


End file.
